The present invention relates to a pipe stand for supporting conduit, with the pipe stand including various accessories.
Construction and plumbing projects often require long, heavy conduit lengths. Given that conduit is normally ordered from wholesalers or stores, the conduit often arrives in standard lengths and requires modifications to properly fit. Modifications, such as cutting, and threading, require the conduit be stabilized and supported during the operation. Stabilizing a heavy piece of conduit can be awkward and unsafe, often times requiring the use of an additional worker. Pipe stands are able to safely secure the lengths of conduit at an elevation comfortable and easily accessible for the workers.
Often times, work sites are located in remote or outdoor settings creating issues with supplying proper power and/or other amenities. This can be particularly difficult when working on a pipe stand, which can require large clearances to facilitate the conduit being supported. Moreover, multiple devices may be required to complete a given task, resulting in issues with plug space and storage problems for tools not in use.